


Bath Bombs

by SydAce



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bath Bomb, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Reader gets a bath bomb in the shipment and Caboose is wondering why reader wants to blow up the bath tub.





	Bath Bombs

It had finally arrived. You were actually surprised that command would let you order something so luxurious, but her it was in the box in front of you. Grinning widely behind your helmet, you took out your knife and tore through the box’s tape. Surrounded by packaging paper, was a blue ball about the size of your fist. It was wrapped in hard plastic that you knew was going to be a bitch to open, but it kept the ball from falling apart during its interstellar transportation.

“Miss (l/n)!” Caboose’s voice sounded from behind his door. His hit the door with enthusiasm. “Miss (l/n)!”

You laughed lightly, Caboose’s antics not annoying you. “Come on, Caboose.”

The door opened revealing the standard blue armored Caboose. He poked his head through the entry way before joyously walking towards you. His visor turned to the box before. He tilted his head. “Do you have chalk?” He gasped with excitement. “Can we draw with it?”

“No, Caboose. It’s a bath bomb,” you replied simply and watched him. Your worry grew as the usually energetic soldier remained silent.

“Miss (l/n),” he spoke quietly. “Why are you planning on blowing up the bath tub?”

You stifled in a laugh to spare his feelings. “That’s not what a bath bomb is, bud. It’s something that makes the water smell good, makes your skin soft, and it turns the water a cool color.”

Caboose straightened. “So it’s chalk for the water?” He clapped his hand together. “Oh my gosh, can we color the water together?”

“Uh,” you trailed off. You weren’t sure if he was grasping the idea that it was for bathing with. Knowing him, he probably didn’t realize that you would both be undressed. “Do you have a swimsuit, hun?”

“Yes, I do. You know, I thought when I came here it was called Water War Gulch. So I didn’t want to get my suit all wet with all of the water gun and water balloon fights, so I brought a swim suit. Yeah, I found out I was wrong after I shot Church with my gun.”

You could almost hear the “God dammit, Caboose” after he told you that story. Sighing, you decided to ignore it. “Go get your swim suit on and we can use the bath bomb, alright?”

“Yes! I will meet you there, Miss (l/n)!” Caboose shouted before running out of your room.

Shaking your head, you shut the door behind him before walking to your dresser and pulled out your swim suit. You didn’t know why you brought it along, maybe you wanted to tan or you thought there might be at least one body of water to swim in, but after realizing what kind of pervs were around here you didn’t wear it too often. Quickly, you put the swim suit on and wrapped a towel around your body to at least hide some of your skin should you run into Tucker.

As you opened the door, you heard Caboose muttering something followed by Tucker. “Bow-chicka-Bow- Wait, what?”

“We’re wearing swim suits, Tucker,” you shouted down the hallway knowing exactly what happened. You rolled your eyes and made your way towards the bathroom. You left it opened a crack so Caboose could come in when he was ready. Quickly, you turned the bath on and kept your hand under the streaming water while waiting for it to warm up. You grinned once it was ready and plugged the bath. As the water filled, you crouched at the cabinet under the sink and dug around. Plastic bins that you organized blocked your way. You moved them to the side before finding what you were looking for. You grabbed the small object and tossed it into the bath tub.

You looked back at the rising bath levels and laughed at the rubber ducky you tossed in. You knew Caboose would probably get bored in the bath, so hopefully the rubber ducky would keep him occupied.

“Miss (l/n)?” Caboose sounded before he poked his head in through the door. “I am ready to color the water!” He stepped in completely in swimming trunks that matched his armor.

“Sounds good,” you said with a soft smile towards the soldier. “I’ll let you do the honors of dropping the bath bomb in.” You quickly started to unravel the ball from its plastic prison with some difficulty. Finally, it was free. You sighed out of slight frustration, but shook it off and handed the bath bomb to Caboose. You then turned the water off and motioned for him to drop it in. “It’s all yours, bud.”

Caboose quickly walked up to the bath and dropped the bath bomb into the water. “Oh my gosh! This is amazing!” Caboose yelled. Colors exploded and spread throughout the bath. At the same time, a beautiful aroma spread throughout the bathroom. “This is so cool! Thank you, Miss (l/n)!”

You laughed lightly and nodded at him. “No problem, Caboose. Let’s get in, don’t want the water to get cold. And the rubber ducky’s getting lonely.”

“Oh! Of course!” Caboose jumped in the bath tub splashing it on you. Laughing, you removed your towel and carefully joined him. Your legs over lapped each other as you sat across from one another. Caboose grinned watching the water. He then grabbed the rubber ducky and began playing with pretending it was some sort of space ship. You leaned against the back of the tub and closed your eyes, fully relaxing.

A few minutes passed and you heard Caboose speak gently. “Miss (l/n)?” You hummed in response to let him know you were listening. “Thank you for letting me join you.”

“You’re welcome, Caboose.”


End file.
